


Comme ça

by Kandai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est comme ça qu'elle l'aime, pense Lobelia et si ce n'est pas parfait, c'est tant pis car c'est comme ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme ça

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mars 2013.

** Comme ça **

* * *

— Pourquoi, me dit la voix qu’il faut aimer et craindre,  
Pourquoi me poursuis-tu, toi qui ne peux m’étreindre ?

 **La Flûte** – Alfred de Vigny, _Les Destinées_.

* * *

Ils sont encore des enfants quand Lobelia Bracegirdle décide, pleine de cette arrogance suffisante que lui confère sa position de petite fille gâtée, qu’elle tombera amoureuse de Bilbo Baggins.

Il n’a guère d’intérêt pour les filles à cette époque. C’est inutile et franchement embêtant quand ça crie, tourne autour de vous et demande votre attention alors que tout ce dont vous avez envie, c’est de courir au-delà de la forêt qui borde la Comté et partir vivre des aventures, rencontrer des Elfes, tuer des dragons… tout en rentrant à temps pour le souper ! Madame Belladona Baggins, née Took, sourit doucement en caressant les boucles d’un blond foncé de son fils unique et tous les autres enfants envient un peu Bilbo pour avoir une maman pareille, dont l’histoire d’amour avec Monsieur Baggins est si légendaire que leur trou de Hobbit, construit par les mains habiles de l’époux en cadeau de mariage pour sa belle, a des allures de château de conte.

 _C’est injuste_ , réplique Lobelia, bougonnant. Car si Madame Baggins est la reine du château, son fils unique ne peut être qu’un prince – et quelle petite fille ne rêverait pas de devenir une de ces belles princesses dont l’amoureux s’en va pour terrasser des trolls hauts de vingt mètres et revient pour les couvrir de bijoux ? Elle veut être princesse, Lobelia, mais la vie ne se fait pas comme ça.

 _C’est comme ça_ , dit la maman de Lobelia qui est au moins une Hobbit comme les autres – et pas une de ces Took qui n’ont de respectabilité que la façade et préfèrent perdre leur temps en frasques et excentricités telles que des _aventures_ – en réarrangeant les boucles châtain de sa petite fille qui regarde, dépitée, Bilbo retourner vers son château dans la colline, une main serrée dans celle de sa mère et sans un regard en arrière.

 _Ca lui passera_ , dit le papa de Lobelia qui grommelle devant le désarroi de sa précieuse aînée, laquelle apprend avec dureté ce soir-là que ce n’est pas parce qu’on désire quelque chose très fort qu’on finira par l’obtenir.

La preuve, elle n’est pas plus prête de réaliser son rêve quand ils atteignent ces âges bénis où l’on garde quelques privilèges de l’enfance tout en donnant l’illusion de maturité que chacun s’efforce de maintenir, histoire d’être pris au sérieux. Les demoiselles mettent en gloussant des rubans dans leurs cheveux, les messieurs aux chemises couleurs d’automne fument l’herbe à pipe entre eux pour se donner un air important et on évite de fixer les coins sombres derrière les arbres ou de trop remuer les tas de foins dans lesquels les couples batifolent gaiement, trop jeunes pour se soucier de la bienséance et fidèle à leur nature de Hobbits qui tirent leurs bonheurs des actes les plus simples.

Ils assistent à une fête – elle ne sait plus en quel honneur, vraiment – et ils sont gris quand Lobelia Bracegirdle embrasse Bilbo Baggins à pleine bouche. Autour d’eux, les sifflements sont de mise, les « Enfin ! » éclatent, de l’argent change de main et elle espère, les yeux dans les lampions brillant comme des lucioles, que la langue molle qui caresse la sienne est mue par un désir tout autre que celui que l’alcool promet.

Elle s’endort avec ses mains agrippées contre une paire d’épaules solides.

Au matin, elle se réveille seule et toujours décente, une simple veste de velours vert posée sur ses épaules que sa robe défraîchie révèle sans pudeur. Sa mère pince les lèvres, contrite, et son père éclate de rire une fois assuré que le garçon Baggins n’a rien fait qui puisse déshonorer sa fille aînée. Les amies de Lobelia lui offrent des regards tendres, plein de pitié indulgente qu’on réserve aux adolescents subissant les premières déceptions, et elle se surprend à détester son initiative, à détester le souvenir de la bouche de Bilbo contre la sienne, à détester Bilbo Baggins et ses manières irréprochables qui le rendent plus inaccessible encore que son sang sauvage de Took.

 _C’est comme ça_ , lui dit-on en soupirant sur les amours qu’on retrouve sans toutefois parvenir à effacer l’horreur des premiers.

Lobelia garde la veste avec autant de jalousie que sa couleur le sous-entend et plus rouge de colère que verte de rage, danse toute la soirée avec Otho Sackville-Baggins lors du prochain festival. Sa mère hausse un sourcil mais se garde de commentaires ; Bilbo se tait également et tape joyeusement des mains en rythme quand Mademoiselle Bracegirdle s’accroche aux lèvres de son cousin.

Le sourire du jeune Baggins est peut-être un peu forcé, ses yeux un petit peu creusés – Lobelia ne remarque rien, oubliée qu’elle est dans le baiser d’Otho. Le lendemain, ce sont ses bras déjà bien velus qui se retrouvent autour de sa taille délicate, son souffle encore âcre qui vient lui taquiner l’oreille et elle se sait tenir l’instrument de sa vengeance entre les mains.

Il en faut de peu pour qu’Otho tombe doucement amoureux d’elle au fil des mois qui suivent et que leur fréquentation se fait assidue, presque quotidienne. Lobelia regarde avidement Bilbo quand il fait l’annonce publiquement qu’il courtise Mademoiselle Bracegirdle – un euphémisme pour dire, au point où ils en sont, que leurs fiançailles auront certainement lieu dans quelques années. L’audace d’Otho annonce le début de la fin du batifolage pour leur génération et dans le courant de l’année, plusieurs jeunes Hobbits en âge de trouver un compagnon stable suivent leur exemple. Ils ont grandi, les enfants-Hobbits qui rêvaient d’aventures et de princesses et il est temps pour eux de prendre leur sort en main, pense Lobelia sans tristesse.

Le jour de son mariage, elle ferme les yeux quand son nouvel époux approche et le souvenir d’un baiser langoureux et moite échangé sous des lampions vient frapper à sa mémoire comme un visiteur indésirable.

Bilbo Baggins la félicite et boit à la santé de son cousin ainsi qu’à celle de sa nouvelle femme. Elle lui demande une danse qu’il décline poliment et se retire tôt, son veston jaune luisant dans le crépuscule.

Même après sa maturité, Bilbo se complaît dans sa vie de célibataire, ce qui est une rareté par chez eux ; elle en hurlerait de joie si ce n’était le contentement qu’il semblait afficher à cette perspective. Elle sait par des rumeurs – qu’elle se fait une joie de relancer par la suite, en ajoutant quelques détails factices par-dessus – que cette étrangeté inquiète modérément le patriarche Baggins qui se fait du souci pour la succession. Belladonna reste relativement neutre sur le sujet et qu’espérer de plus de la part d’une Took, quand on connaît leur excentricité, d’autant plus que deux de ses frères aînés n’ont eux non plus jamais laissé de descendants ? Quelle honte, quelle étrangeté que ces Tooks.

Bungo Baggins meurt au milieu de ces rumeurs et si c’est un coup dur pour Bilbo, qui laisse pousser des chrysanthèmes dans son jardin, alors c’est la fin de tout un monde pour Belladonna qui se fane avec une grâce vieillie au cœur des affaires de son époux décédé. C’est le jeune Baggins, à peine adulte, qui prend tout en main, veillant sur sa mère devenue fragile et ordonnant le testament de son père. C’est sans surprise qu’il hérite de Bag End, de la fortune de son père et des titres qui lui sont dus en tant que fils unique de l’aîné des Baggins ; nul ne doute en ces tristes instants qu’il vivra assez longtemps que pour prendre le rôle de patriarche de la famille qui lui tombera résolument sur les épaules à la mort de ses oncles.

Quand Belladonna suit son mari, huit ans à peine après le décès de ce dernier, c’est au tour de Bilbo de s’effondrer comme une feuille précoce dans les jardins d’hiver. Il garde la porte de sa maison plus solidement verrouillée que le pont-levis d’une forteresse, tire les rideaux dès que des bruits de pas approchent et quand il daigne apparaître en société, ses cernes sont aussi creux que son sourire de fausset, ses joues plus pâles que l’aurore.

Quand c’est au tour de Lobelia et Otho de venir jouer les parents concernés, la porte reste hermétiquement close et ce refus poli plus que l’indifférence fait grincer les gonds déjà érodés de la patience de Lobelia. Elle profite d’une journée où l’habitant de Bag End a laissé son donjon sans protection pour s’inviter, s’offrir une tasse de thé et voler les cuillères en argent qui sont dans le buffet. Plus tard, Bilbo criera de rage et elle ricanera, les mains pleines de couverts, sur ce délicieux fait qu’elle seule est encore capable de lui arracher une émotion si violente. Otho la fixe avec ses sourcils semi-froncés, comme s’il hésitait entre la rejoindre ou croire à sa folie ; il opte toujours pour la première solution car il est aussi amer qu’elle, son précieux mari contraint de vivre à jamais dans l’ombre de son cousin.

 _C’est comme ça_ , dit Lobelia avec satisfaction en rangeant sa nouvelle argenterie dans un coffre où repose la fameuse veste jamais rendue et quelques menus objets qu’elle s’est assuré de collecter à chaque visite impromptue de Bag End. Elle en rêve parfois, de ce fort impénétrable au creux des coudes de la colline et de son prince taciturne qui fait difficilement son deuil en solitaire.

Lentement mais sûrement, les gestes prennent une désagréable routine : deux ou trois fois par semaine, elle va frapper à la porte close de Bag End, crier avec sa voix de harpie des choses que la décence interdit parfois de répéter et finit au bout d’une heure par quitter la petite allée d’un pas traînant, les dents grinçant de n’avoir obtenu aucune réaction et pourtant ridiculement fière de sa constance. _C’est comme ça_ , dit l’Histoire : les Hobbits sont de drôles d’être qui trouvent de la fierté dans tous les actes jugés utiles, même les plus ridicules.

Un soir, cependant, la porte d’un vert volé est ouverte et Bilbo l’attend, les jambes croisées dans le fauteuil préféré du vieux Bungo, un verre de son meilleur brandy sur les genoux. Lobelia se sentirait presque timide devant un regard si lourd ; elle fait comme chez elle avec un sans-gêne qui frise l’outrage, s’installe face au Hobbit qui l’obsède avec un autre verre plein à la main. Ils boivent en silence, comme un vieux couple plein de manies, avant que Bilbo ne se décide enfin à parler, la voix lourde d’une lassitude qui n’existait pas avant :

— Tu devrais cesser ce jeu ridicule, Lobelia. Les gens jasent jusqu’à Bree.

— Eh bien ! crie-t-elle exaspérée, les bras levés au ciel. Qu’ils jasent ! C’est _comme ça_ , c’est le destin, que veux-tu que j’y fasse !

Il a la décence de ne pas s’énerver devant le comportement prodigieusement agaçant de sa cousine par alliance mais quelque chose brille dans ses yeux, une vieille colère qu’il n’a jamais eu l’occasion d’étancher, un feu qui gronde et qui la fait frémir.

— Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par, _disons_ , me rendre mon argenterie volée et j’apprécierais également de ne plus te voir continuellement en train de frapper à ma porte –

— On obtient rarement ce que l’on désire, _cher cousin_ , se fend-elle d’un ton grinçant, l’adresse sortant comme du poison de sa bouche pourrie par son désir coupable. Je veux ta maison, tes lèvres, ton cœur tout entier, me les donneras-tu pour autant ?

— _Lobelia_ – ! hurle-t-il, contenance oubliée.

— Tu vois comme tu hurles ! Lobelia par-ci, Lobelia par-là – ah, pourquoi faire autant de bruit autour de quelques couverts volés ? Je suis là, mon cousin, mon amour, je serais toujours là !

Elle s’enfuit alors qu’il hurle comme un possédé, lui ordonne de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez lui. Toute la Comté est au courant le jour suivant alors que Bag End se munit de verrous, de cadenas ; le cœur de Bilbo Baggins n’a jamais été aussi bien gardé et Lobelia ne s’en est jamais sentie aussi proche. Otho n’a même pas le cœur de paraître ignorant ou déçu : ce sont des sentiments difficiles à feindre quand votre femme préfère gémir un autre nom que le vôtre alors que vous la prenez dans vos bras. Une nouvelle routine vient remplacer l’ancienne, pleine de regards avides, de rumeurs colportées et de tension égarée. La haine de Bilbo pour ses cousins devient légendaire et Lobelia rêve amèrement de châteaux, de princes aux regards tristes et de princesses solitaires.

Ce n’est d’ailleurs qu’à moitié une surprise quand Bilbo est aperçu, un beau matin, courant dans sa plus belle veste de velours rouge, les yeux brillant d’une flamme qu’il n’a pas connue depuis l’enfance et hurlant à quiconque l’eût hélé « qu’il partait à l’aventure » ! Quand les détails sur ladite aventure – à son âge ! Monsieur Baggins ! Lui qui avait toujours été le plus parfait stéréotype du gentilhobbit ! Et avec des Nains, qui plus est, quel étrange conte ! – sont révélés par Hamfast Gamgee, le jardinier et plus fidèle ami de Monsieur Baggins, tous les yeux se tournent vers Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, guettant sa réaction avec un semblant de crainte.

A l’étonnement général, Madame Sackville-Baggins s’assied et se tait, les yeux rivés sur sa fenêtre. Bag End reste fermé, une porte verte jalousie sur un monde de secrets et d’aveux écœurés ; Lobelia s’assagit au gré des journées douces, se plie aisément dans l’étreinte de son époux trop faible pour lui en vouloir. Elle lui donne même un fils et si aux yeux de tous, le bonheur est dans leur petit trou de Hobbit, paillant de contentement sur les genoux d’Otho, son propre regard s’aventure peut-être un peu trop longtemps dehors, vers la colline.

Elle n’espère plus grand-chose, sinon récupérer la maison – le château dans lequel a vécu son prince solitaire – et elle poursuit ce rêve avec la passion qui a toujours été sienne : brute, entière et infiniment douce-amère.

Presque un an après sa disparition, Bilbo Baggins revient de son aventure, hagard, les vêtements déchirés, la tête pleine de merveilles qu’il a eu la chance de voir et le cœur lourd de chagrin de nouveaux deuils. Son arrivée fait autant de bruit qu’il rayonne de silence : c’est presque comme de revoir Bungo et Belladonna Baggins enterrés, si on prend en compte l’âge qui s’est assis dans l’âme même de leur fils. S’il n’a pas pris une ride, son sourire a vieilli de plusieurs années et le peu qu’il consent à raconter parle de grandes batailles, de sang versé et d’êtres chers sacrifiés pour un royaume.

Quand Lobelia trouve assez d’énergie pour se libérer de sa stupeur, elle laisse Otho et Lotho sur le pas de sa porte et se retient de ne pas se hâter vers le château vert – que diraient les gens, vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis un an, la porte n’est pas fermée et la scène qui l’attend quand elle entre est familière. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, le gentilhobbit qui n’a plus rien de ce nom a rempli lui-même le verre d’alcool fort, celui qui l’attend paresseusement dans les rayons du soir.

— J’attends toujours mes cuillères, Lobelia, murmure-t-il avec le ton rauque des gens qui ont trop souvent pleuré.

— Bilbo Baggins, tu n’es qu’un _imbécile_ , répond-elle avec son venin habituel.

Il rit sans joie, avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux défaits et plein de larmes auxquels doivent s’attendre les gens qui tentent trop de fois le destin. Elle vide le verre d’un trait, enhardie par sa reddition, avant de poser sa bouche contre la sienne et d’étouffer les sanglots du deuil avec ses baisers amers. Il proteste à peine, ses cris de rage perdus dans le chagrin, et Lobelia comprend sans apprécier que le prince qu’elle a poursuivi n’est plus qu’une chimère brisée sur les routes.

 _Tant pis_ , dira-t-elle ensuite, à peine dépitée par la façon dont le destin cruel a tourné les faits. _Tant mieux_ , dira-t-elle comme pour se corriger, car on n’obtient rarement ce que l’on désire, c’est vrai, mais on peut quand même en garder un assez bon souvenir.

Les lèvres sèches de Bilbo remuent doucement contre les siennes entrouvertes et si ce baiser n’a pas tout à fait le goût espéré de la victoire – car dans quelques minutes, il se reprendra et tout sera à nouveau à refaire, pourtant ce n’est pas bien grave car c’est comme ça.

 _C’est comme ça que je l’aime_ , pense Lobelia et ça lui suffit amplement.


End file.
